L'oeuvre
by Gabrie-hina
Summary: Sai ne fait que dessiner une seule chose. Il en est même obsédé.


Titre: L'oeuvre

Raiting : K

Correction: Inunobaka

Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'univers "Naruto" ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note : le titre à été choisi par Inunobaka, que je remercie.

Note (encore) : le titre est un clin d'oeil au roman de Zola, que je n'ai malheureusement pas lu.

---

Ça fait déjà plusieurs semaines que je n'arrête pas de la dessiner. Cette fille. Cette jolie blonde aux yeux bleus et au caractère expressif. Je la dessine dans différente position, assise, couchée, debout, de dos...

Quand je la croise dans la journée, lorsque je suis chez moi je la dessine comme elle était au moment où je l'ai vue. Ça en devient une obsession.

Dernièrement, j'ai lu un livre sur le dessin. Il y était écrit qu'"Il n'y a réellement ni beau style, ni beau dessin, ni belles couleurs : il n'y a qu'une seule beauté, celle de la vérité qui se révèle."(1) J'ai demandé à Sakura de m'expliquer ce que voulait dire cette citation. Elle m'a répondu :

-Ce que tu dessines représente une vérité. Par exemple, quand tu as fait le dessin de ton frère et toi, vous souriiez et vous vous teniez la main, ce qui veut dire que vous vous aimiez, n'est-ce pas ?

Cette vérité, est-ce le fait que je la trouve jolie ? Qu'elle fait plus que m'inspirer. J'ai décidé qu'il faudrait que je lui fasse part de ces sentiments et de mes actes. Chose facile bien sûr.

---

Aujourd'hui, c'est le jour J. Je la vois accotée à une rampe sur un petit pont dans le parc. Elle regarde le ciel l'air ennuyé. Je regarde un peu le ciel, il y a beaucoup de nuages grisâtres. Il va sûrement pleuvoir. Je regarde de nouveau le petit pont. Elle m'a finalement vu et me fait un signe de la main avec un grand sourire pour que je viennes la rejoindre. Je lui rends son sourire, lui fait un signe de main discret et vais la rejoindre.

-Bonjour Ino.

-Salut Sai, ça va ?

-Oui, merci. Je voulais te parler de quelque chose.

-Très bien, vas-y ! répondit Ino affichant toujours son grand sourire.

-En fait, depuis quelques semaines je pense toujours à toi et je te dessine souvent. Je ne sais pas pourquoi... je te trouve très jolie et sympathique au point d'être presque obsédé par toi...

Je fais une petite pause et regarde Ino. Elle me regarde doucement en rougissant. Pourquoi rougit-elle ?

-Pourquoi rougis-tu ?

-Bah... Que tu me dises comme ça que je suis très jolie...

-Mais c'est vrai. Je n'ai jamais dessiné une personne plus belle que toi. Tu m'inspires beaucoup.

Elle se remet à rougir. Ino met doucement ses mains autour de mon cou et commence à s'avancer vers moi tranquillement. Que va-t-elle faire ? Elle ferme les yeux et dépose doucement ses lèvres sur ma joue. Elle s'écarte doucement et, les joues rouges, me dit:

-Tu es très gentil Sai.

Je ne comprends pas. Dans les quelques romans d'amour que j'ai lu les filles embrassent les garçons pour leur avouer leur amour. Alors Ino m'aimerait ?

-Je suis si contente que tu m'aimes ! répondit Ino en m'enlaçant le torse.

Alors c'est ça, le sentiment que je ressens ? L'amour. En souriant, je rends son étreinte à Ino. Je comprends plus ou moins ce sentiment nouveau. L'amour. C'est agréable. Je me sens heureux maintenant. Je l'ai toujours été, mais je le suis encore plus.

---

Cela fait déjà quelques semaines que je suis avec Ino. Elle est souvent venue dans mon appartement. La première fois elle s'est exclamée :

-Mais c'est vraiment petit !

Elle avait réussi à trouver tous les défauts des pièces.

-Il n'y a rien de jolie ici alors ? avais-je demandé.

-Non pas vraiment, mais c'est très propre, avait-elle répondu en me prenant le cou pour me faire un câlin.

Je la dessine souvent. C'est mon plus beau modèle. Mon beau modèle adore poser pour que je la peigne. J'ai plein de tableaux inachevés empilés dans mon placard. Elle ne peut jamais attendre que j'aie fini.

---

Nous sommes tous partis en mission. La team Kakashi et la Team Asuma ou Shikamaru, je n'en sais trop rien. Ce que je sais, c'est que ma belle est avec moi pour cette mission. Simplement trouver des informations sur un quelconque village près de Konoha.

Nous avons placé notre campement près du village et attendons la nuit. D'après Tsunade, ils ne sont pas de très bon ninja. Naruto en profite pour s'entraîner avec les autres.

Un bruissement. Je me retourne pour voir d'où ça provient. Pas le temps d'esquiver, deux kunai dans le bras gauche. Je les enlève et les regarde. Des ninjas avec des cagoules. D'après leur carrure, ce sont des hommes très musclés. Ils sont grands et environ cinq. Naruto fait son multiclonage et se jette sur eux. D'autre ninja avec des cagoules arrivent. Tous sur nous avec différentes attaques. Je me fais toucher et tombe lamentablement au sol.

---

J'ouvre les yeux. D'après le soleil, ça fait environ deux heures que je suis par terre. Je me redresse et regarde autour de moi. Naruto et les autres ont l'air d'aller bien, malgré qu'ils aient l'air sonné.

Je cherche Ino du regard. Je la vois par terre dans une marre de sang.(2) Elle est encore en vie. Je cours vers ma belle et la prends dans mes bras. Nous rentrons tous d'urgence à Konoha et allons à l'hôpital.

---

Deux jours ont passé. Ino n'est toujours pas sortie. Je vais la voir souvent. Justement, je suis dans sa chambre. C'est atrocement blanc ici. Aucun son, sauf Ino qui respire fort.

-Ino ça va ?

-Sai... tu sais les médecins m'ont dit que j'allais sûrement mourir... je ne veux pas ! des larmes coulent sur ses joues roses.

Je continue à sourire et la prends dans mes bras.

-Je vais me faire opérer demain, tu seras là, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr.

---

Comme je l'avais dit, je suis venu. Déjà plusieurs heures ont passé. Je suis assis et je souris. Le meilleur moyen de cacher ses émotions. Je sens un peu de sueur couler sur mon front. Je n'ai pas chaud, j'ai peur. De quoi ? De la mort d'Ino ? Sûrement. Ça prouve que j'ai encore des émotions. En face de moi, le père d'Ino à l'air d'avoir peur aussi.

Un médecin sort. Il retire ses gants et son masque.

-Désolé... Elle n'a pas survécu.

Un grand vide s'installe en moi. Des larmes coulent. Je pleure ? Je me lève et rentre chez moi.

---

Je suis aux funérailles, elle est dans son cercueil. Ino est toute blanche et a les cheveux détachés. Si paisible.

---

Quelques heures plus tard, il ne reste que moi et Ino. Je décide de la dessiner comme je la vois. Je vais finir cette œuvre. Même morte, elle est une inspiration profonde. Même morte, elle est très jolie. Même morte, je l'aime.

---

(1): cette citation est de Auguste Rodin, un sculpteur français.

(2): je sais qu'il y a une légère incohérence et qu'elle devrait être morte, mais disons qu'elle a survécu par miracle. Je ne voulais pas que l'histoire finisse exactement comme ça.

Enfin, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Joyeuses Fêtes !


End file.
